Typical Truth or Dare game
by Fangirl2811
Summary: Hermione and the gang are back at Hogwarts for their 7th year. Hermione had been appointed head girl and head boy is the one person whom she did not want to see; not because of hatred. Getting along well, she gets the gang together for a night of fun! Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna...


"So are we now friends or something?" Malfoy asked. He looked so cute when he was unsure or confused or maybe even nervous. "If you want us to be," the bookworm replied. "But just so you know, we now share a dormitory, being Head Boy and Head Girl. So being friends, or even at a truce, will be easier to live with," she added. She secretly hoped he would say yes to the 'friends' thing. She did not admit to herself; occasionally she did; but she was head over heels for the proud Slytherin. "Well, after many hours of thinking, I think that you are a really nice person and a trustworthy friend." Hermione felt heat rising up in her cheeks; she hated herself for blushing so much around him, he must think that she was some love-sick girl. He, thankfully, took no notice of her blushing and said,"Friends, it is." He grinned and she tried not to show how thrilled she was.

After a few weeks, they were actually good friends and talked a lot; without Hermione blushing at everything he said. Harry and Ron, especially Ron, didn't approve of her friendship with Draco. After some lectures about Draco having changed, Harry was still not convinced that Draco had become a better person but he agreed not to have a problem with him and try out a truce for Hermione's sake. Ron was still as stubborn as ever, but with Harry on Hermione's side, he promised to shut up about it; but he made it very clear that he didn't like it one bit.

Some months after being a dorm-mate to Draco, Hermione had gotten used to him. They were on a first name basis now and Harry and surprisingly Ron too were getting along with Draco. In fact, most of her friends who hung out in her dorm were cool with Draco now. She called everyone over for a fun night to her dorm and convinced Draco to attend too. He first refused saying he had plans to do something else since it was a Saturday night, but he just couldn't refuse her. She was so darn pretty, and amazing, and smart, and just perfect. Draco hated himself for liking her so much since he knew Hermione is not and will never be interested in an ex-Death Eater.

Hermione's "Fun Night" was looking to be a failure. No one knew what to do after the conversations had died down; they had no topic left to talk on and it had been less than an hour. All the people present were Hermione's friends- Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna- so Draco had been sitting on the floor for a quarter hour doing nothing. The things he did and endured for her, if only she knew. Hermione was feeling sad about her failure of a night so Harry speaks up," How about a game of Truth and Dare?" Hermione's face lights up at the suggestion of a fun game but everyone else is looking at both of them waiting to explain. "You don't know what that is, do you?" Hermione could make out low murmurs which sounded like 'not really', or basically no. "It's a muggle game which is mostly played in sleepovers-" She was cut off by Ron, "So we are playing a kids' game?" "Oh Ron. You shouldn't have said that. The rules are, we start with a person who asks any other person -of his or her choice- the question 'truth or dare'. The person has to pick one and answer truthfully or complete the dare. No one can back out or NOT answer a question. Any questions?" "How do we know if the person it telling the truth?" Ginny asked, very much interested in the game. "We can help!" came two voices together.

Fred and George were joining the circle which had formed over the past hour or so. Everyone was surprised to see them there, but they moved on quickly. "How?" Ron asked; knowing his brothers, he was really suspicious. "Truth serum," Fred said as if Ron should have known. "Where will you find Veritaserum now?" Draco asked. It was the first time the twins noticed him there. "What's he doing here?" both said again, simultaneously. "I happen to share the dormitory with Hermione and she invited me here. So if you have a problem, please feel free to leave," Draco said with gritted teeth. "Draco…" Hermione gave him a glare and turned to the Weasley twins, "Draco and I are friends. Everyone is okay with it. You be too. End of discussion, now hurry up and play," the twins gave each other a glance then grinned. They loved seeing Hermione irritated and all bossy. "Fine. Take this and have a sip," George handed a small vial to Ginny who was sitting beside him. She looked at them curiously then said, "Is this the Truth Serum?" They grinned. "It's a new kind we invented." Fred said. "Just like Veritaserum, except it has some fire-whiskey in it. It is perfect for a game like this." George finished explaining. Everyone was satisfied with it and took a sip each. After only a few minutes, everyone was loosening up. Everyone was very much eager to play the game now.

"Since I've invited you here, I'll go first! Gin, Truth or Dare?" Hermione grinned at her best friend. Being a true Gryffindor, Ginny picked Dare. "I dare you to swap outfits with Luna," Hermione tried to stifle a laugh at Ginny's expression. Ginny was wearing blue jeans and a fitting orange top; plain and simple; while Luna was wearing a neon pink ruffle skirt and a multicolored disaster on top. Luna was not so excited to get up and get away from Ron-her secret crush-, but both the girls stumbled into Hermione's room to switch. The others were laughing outside. "Not bad, Granger," Fred commented. "But we are the ultimate dare givers here," George announced. "Actually, I give pretty neat dares too," Draco smirked confidently. "We'll see" the twins chorused. Ginny sat down-rather uncomfortably as the skirt was a tad bit short for her- scowling at Hermione. "Ron, Truth or Dare?"

Ron opened and closed his mouth several times and finally said, "Truth," in a low voice. "Wimp! Well, all I can ask you is, whom do you like?" she stared at him; everyone did, till he sighed a defeated sigh and said Luna while his ears turned Weasley red. She giggled slightly and took his hand in hers lessening the embarrassment and comforting Ron. When he could talk again he said," George!" "Do you even have to ask? DARE!" George shouted while jumping up; Ginny and Hermione went into a fit of giggles; everyone started at them like they had gone mental. "Okaaaayyyy…I dare you to kiss Harry." Harry, it looked like, was choking; George first looked disgusted then determined. He sat down again, Harry was inching away from him but he caught hold of him and pecked him lightly on the lips; it was over before they both knew it. Till the next 5 minutes, Harry kept involuntarily shuddering (George had no such effect, he was cool as ever) and Ginny tried to soothe her white-as-a-sheet boyfriend while glaring at Ron. "Ok, let's just move on. George, your turn," Hermione tries to keep the game and turns moving. "Luna!" "Huh?" She had spaced out again. George tried again. "Truth or Dare? It's your turn now," she seemed to be lost again; as soon as Hermione was about to call her again she said, "Truth. I never really liked embarrassing myself through dares," she said in her dreamy voice. "Is it true that you like ickle Ronniekins here? And would you just lurve to snog him?" George said with as much seriousness as he could. She did not notice that he was teasing her, she simply replied," Yeah. I have since the Department of Mysteries. About the other part, sure. I wouldn't mind!" Everyone was shocked to see her calm state, but she looked like she was in a trance anyways. "I think it's my turn now," she said and everyone closed their mouths shut. "Draco? Would you choose Truth? Or Dare?" Everyone looked at Draco. "Dare," he said challengingly to her; he didn't know how weird she was, so maybe that was a mistake. "I notice how you keep stealing glances at-"Luna was cut off by Draco," Why don't you just give me the dare?" "Ok, I get it. I dare you to…your dare is that you have to go to the kitchens and declare your love to Winky, the house-elf," she finished and he was looking as if he could murder her right there or die himself. "but- ah- I mean—what?!" Everyone laughed at him. But Hermione also felt sad for the poor guy. Though she was intrigued to know who he kept glancing at. Could it be her? Luna? I don't think so. Ginny? But she was with Harry and they both don't even talk. That brings back, me. But he never told me anything ab- WHY in the world do I think he will tell me. I didn't. What if the only reason Draco didn't want Luna to tell was because it was Ginny! He, I'm pretty sure, didn't want to get beat up by Harry, and Ginny's three brothers. That must be it! How could I think he could like me. I am still a mudblood? Aren't I? I need to stop thinking about this.

When she came out of her stupor, she noticed that Ginny was calling her outside and there was no one in the dorm anymore. 'I guess Draco has to do it. Can't back out, can he?' She laughed a little then followed everyone to the kitchens. They reached the giant painting and Fred did the honors and tickled the giant pear. A handle appeared and Harry and George opened the doors and pushed Draco inside. All of us waited at the entrance, our ears flattened at the wall. We could hear something; it was Draco," Winky?" All of them imagined a small house-elf coming to him from the corner or the fireplace. They heard her squeaky voice next," How can Winky be of help? Do you want some tea? Winky will get some right now-"" ." "Sir LOVES Winky? Winky is confused sir? I mean, Winky is a house-elf sir." They could hear that she was about to cry so Hermione burst inside and pulled Draco out just in time. He was so glad to be out. He saw around him; everyone was laughing and Luna was giggling. He turned to Hermione, hoping that he at least made HER laugh. He saw her just shaking her head, grinning. He didn't know why, but he felt as if something was wrong. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and ask her. He wanted her to be with him. That did it, he was going to reveal his feelings to her tonight, during the game. 'Maybe I'll take a truth next time.'

They all gathered back in the dormitory and the positions were a little shuffled; it was so that Luna and Ron were together, Ginny and Harry, already inseparable were almost in each other's lap and the twins were sitting with their backs to the couch. So that left Hermione and him. They were sitting close, he could feel her knee rub against his when she moved forward. He wanted to scoot closer, but everyone was waiting for him to chose someone to ask, so probably they would notice. Hermione hadn't had her turn. Maybe he could use this to his advantage and find out who SHE likes.

His plan will not work. She chose dare. Hermione Granger…chose DAREEE! What will he do now? I guess his evil mind has to come to work here. Everyone is trying to absorb the fact that their insufferable know-it-all bookworm and head girl chose dare. Thank god for that or they would have rushed Draco to give her a dare. He finally made up his mind, he would…

"I dare you, to tell us the name of the person you like. And since when you like that person." An evil grin was stuck on his face till Hermione stuttered and tried to get away from it. "But I asked for a dare," was all she could come up with to prove that Draco couldn't ask her to do that. She said that it was a truth question. Since only Harry knew the game well, they asked if it was allowed. "Yes," was all he said as he got a smack on the hand by Hermione. 'I swear I will get him an amazing Christmas present. Whatever he wants.' Draco thought as he tried to thank god and Harry for saying he could ask Hermione that. "So Hermione, come on. 'Fess up. There is no need to keep it in any longer," Hermione threw Ginny a look when she knew that Draco was right there. How could she tell him? What if it spoiled their friendship and they had to spend the rest of the year avoiding each other because it was too awkward now? She couldn't back down. Those were the rules. And she said it. She decided to get it over with. Everyone was practically holding their breath now, but they were partially annoyed that she was taking so long. All this time she was thinking she had turned her face away from everyone else and Ginny had come to talk to her. "I'm going to do it," Hermione whispered to Ginny. Ginny reassuringly patted Hermione's shoulder and went back to her place with Harry. "Well, congrats, we're a hundred years old now," Ron commented when she finally faced them. Fred and George grinned and Harry was seriously curious. Luna was probably dreaming, but she was listening too, that Hermione knew. "Draco," she said in a tiny voice. "What?" Draco said. He and most of the others, save Harry and Luna, thought that she was speaking to him or something. "My answer, it's you Draco," she looked him in the eye when said it; feeling to bold are we, Miss Granger?

Draco first felt like he was flying. Then something smashed him back to earth. Hermione was frantically waving her hand in his face. Maybe he had dozed off or something. Nope, his eyes were open. He responded by taking her hand and letting her know he was conscious and keeping it back down.

Hermione felt herself blushing when he held her hand and didn't let go even after it was out of his face. Maybe it WAS her whom he liked too. I guess, time will come when she will find out. "I pick D-"She saw Fred's arms waving madly, as if trying to catch a helicopters attention from a stranded island. "What?" Harry asked when he followed Hermione's gaze. "I didn't get a chance and…I want to do a dare!" he pouted and the girls giggled and the boys just huffed. "Ok. As you wish, your Highness," Hermione told Fred and started giggling again when she saw his expression; it was as if someone handed him a box of his favorite candy. "What dare can I do for you Madame?" he asked, walking towards her are taking her hand and kissing it. She laughed but didn't blush whereas if that was what Draco would have done…She was still laughing and he winked at her. "You have to send a letter to Mrs. Weasley right now, telling her that you…um…" George and Ginny speak together," Telling her that it was you who broke her favorite vase while quidditch and not-

Me and Ginny"

Me and George" finished Ginny just as George finished too.

Fred didn't look so happy to do his dare now. He gulped dramatically and said," Well folks, if we never meet then you know who to blame," then he points his finger at George, then Ginny and then Hermione. She bursts out laughing, so do the others.

Fred finished the letter and is about to tie it to the waiting owl when Luna says," Well, let's hear it at least. We have to know if you wrote everything in there," Wow! Luna made sense. Hahaha had a good laugh. But ok, that was mean. Luna is quite intelligent; after all, she is a Ravenclaw. Before Fred could even unfurl the letter, Ginny took the note and she and George started reading it out loud.

Dear Mother,

I have a guilty conscience. It was I, Frederick Gideon Weasley, that broke your angel vase, your favorite one, during a quidditch match. I am guilty; sorry for blaming Ginny and George that was mean and selfish. Sorry, and please don't kill me.

Your loving son (who has hopes of staying alive),

Fred.

Everyone burst out laughing and Harry got up to pat Fred's back; he was one gutsy kid, man, whatever.

He sent it and everyone was eagerly waiting for some reply to come back. Even when it didn't come after 7-8 minutes, they decided to continue the game and attend to the letter when it comes; wastage of time, sitting around doing nothing. Fred came back from the window from the owl had flown away and sat down with his twin again. "My turn," he said with an evil grin while rubbing his hands together. I guess everyone was wishing not to get chosen by Fred from the smile on his face. "Harry? Truth or Dare?" Poor Harry, tough luck.

With his girlfriend right there, and all his friends, he took dare. Even Ginny took dare, so he felt that he was also supposed to. Fred's grin grew, if that were possible. "I dare you to sit on Malfoy's lap and then kiss him for 10 seconds," Harry's eyes were going to pop out. Why was he getting all the kissing part, that too with guys? Draco was too stunned to say anything, but when Harry stood up to come closer he started protesting. "No. This is his dare. Give him something without involving another person, why don't you?" he was looking really panicky and Hermione had to stifle a grin. "It isn't a ball for me either you know," Harry spat out with clear venom in his voice, but it was for the dare, because Harry and Draco had become okay with each other. Not enough to kiss though, apparently. Soon, all of us were chanting, "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" it was really wicked, and their expressions made it really funny.

Soon, tears were filling everyone's eyes, which were in the audience of the boy who lived and the amazing bouncing ferret's first kiss. After the dare was over, everyone (except Harry and Draco, who kept making gagging noises) was bent over from laughing too much. The situation would have taken time to get back to normal but everyone stopped short when the owl came back carrying a letter. Fred breathed the sigh of relief; he was so sure it was going to be a howler. He opened the letter with one eye open, expecting the worst. Everyone huddled around him as they tried to read the letter too. When all of them failed except the one beside Fred, Ginny, we forced him to read it out loud.

Fred,

I'm so proud of you. I have raised a good man. It was so brave of you to confess such a thing. I hope George also gets inspired by this change in you. I love you honey. It's okay about the vase. Quidditch is important to you, I know and I shouldn't have kept that vase there where it could be easily shattered. Entirely my fault.

Love,

Your proud Mum.

Fred breaks into a grin and lectures George about being as good as him. Everyone shakes their head in laughter. Well, that was one unexpected reaction.

Aaand, everyone's attention is back to the game. "Harry? It's your turn mate." "Right. Ginny, Truth or Dare?" "Truth," Ginny says, even though she knows Harry won't give her any extreme dare. "Have you ever been drunk? Like proper drunk, with a hangover?" Fred and George scrutinize her carefully and kinda scarily. But Ginny is Ginny, who is a badass and is not scared a bit. "Yeah, many times." Fred and George are about to go crazy and start lecturing her when Luna dreamily interrupts," You know she is only joking, right? She probably wanted to see you burst with anger," with that Fred and George shut up. "So have you?" Ron asked, still sure there is something wrong here. "N-O. NO" Ginny made it very clear and all her brothers were calmed again.

In all the dares and stuff, people had forgotten that Hermione and Draco were still there. Hermione was trying to get him to tell her whom he liked but he wouldn't…the main reason, Hermione didn't have the guts to ask him. 'I guess I will have to ask it as a question in the game.'

"Ro-" Ginny was about to ask Ron to pick, but he was to busy…he and Luna, I guess, took advantage of the whole "not paying attention" thing cuz they were kissing like they were going to die the next second. Hermione and Harry were laughing along with Draco but Ron's siblings were not at all laughing. They were, in fact, grossed out. Fred poked Ron till he sagged back into his position. "I don't want to play anymore," "Me too, I think I'll just go…have dinner, go to the great hall or just-"she was cut off as Ron pulled her with him so that they could have privacy. At this, everyone laughed. They started the game back. Ginny chose Draco and he chose Truth. It was as if everything was going according to Hermione's wish. Being Ginny, she asked the question whose answer Hermione was dying to know. "There must be someone? Pansy maybe?" Draco was blushing furiously, but not when Pansy's name was taken. "There must be someone?" Fred said. "You are blushing!" George exclaimed the next moment. Everyone was getting agitated by the ferret. He was finally caving in. "You want to know? OK. It's Hermione, happy?" he said, defeated. 'Very happy.' Hermione thought as she took a bold move and took his hand and squeezed it. He looked at her and she smiled. All four of them took their cue and left them alone by making excuses that they had to go work, or practice or study. It became very quiet when they all left. Hermione was ecstatic and Draco couldn't be happier. They both leaned in at the same time and their lips touched, and then they were kissing.

The next morning Ginny came in to check on Hermione and she found both of them sitting on the couch snuggling with each other. Now that they are together, she really thinks that they look good with each other. She quietly closes the door and goes back out.


End file.
